Marinella Armando: Ace Attorney
by PrincessCross
Summary: You know the life of Phoenix Wright, filled with action, life-threaten situations, and a bit of romance. Let's follow him through his journey of OBJECTIONS! TAKE THAT! And HOLD IT! With a new character added to the twists, Marinella Armando.
1. Episode 1: A New Turnabout

Ace Attorney: 

Merciless Prosecutor

Summary: You know the life of Phoenix Wright, filled with action, death-threaten situations, and a bit of romance. Let's follow him through his journey of _OBJECTION! TAKE THAT! _And _HOLD IT! _With a new character added to the twists, Marinella Armando: The Merciless Prosecutor. Eventually, EdgeworthxOC

Disclaimers: I do not make a profit from this. All ownership is rightfully Camcom, but I own my OC and any unfamiliar plots. I will take feedbacks and reviews as a payment though, no flames please. Please review and reasonable criticisms.

_Author's Note: Hello…yeah this is my first story I will be uploading and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I have written other stories before, but I don't think they are good enough to be uploaded. I wouldn't be uploading this if it wasn't for the encouragement and help of a close friend of mine, Bri. She helped me edit my plot and OCs, so I have to thank her for this story's appearances here on Fan fiction. I should stop talking now and leave you to the story… and just to tell you ahead of time this is an Ace Attorney Fan fiction and it might be a spoiler to those who haven't played all five games, but don't let that stop you from reading and fully enjoying this story. Also this is an OC included story, I know some people don't like OCs because of Mary-Sues, but don't worry about that I hate them too and I will in all my power as the author avoid making a Mary-Sue. This will also follow the story line and I will add my own twists to it as well. I hope everyone is in character and will fit to everyone's liking…. So now I leave you. Enjoy! ~ _

**Episode 1: A New Turnabout **

Justice must be served as long as there are crimes. The crimes become cases, the person physically affected becomes the victim, and the suspect becomes the defendant.

Cases are served in the courtroom, with the general public as the audience, bailiff served as guards, and the judge who hands down the verdict.

The case is split into two sides. The prosecution is the side who investigates the crime scenes with the help of the police force and detectives, gathers evidences and witnesses, and does what they can for a **guilty** verdict. The defense is the side who visits the defendant to see if they want to accept them as their client, cross-examines the witness's testimony for contradictions, and gets a **not guilty** verdict.

Which side is justice? It all depends on the defendant. Our journey begins with a prosecutor named **Marinella Armando**, a seventeen year old, who changes the lives of many.

**August 14 9:50 am**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

**Phoenix Wright**, who may not look like it, is a defense attorney. He had dark brown hair, spiked down with gel, and brown eyes. He wore a blue suit, with a white button up shirt and a red tie. A shiny new bronze defense attorney badge is proudly pinned on his lapel indicating his status.

He glanced around nervously, sweating bullets down his face. This was his first case and he had to defend his childhood friend, Larry Butz. The pressure was ten times on, since his friend's fate was in his hands.

"Relax, you'll be fine." **Mia Fey**, his mentor reassured with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

Even at her age, she retained her youthful appearance. Light brown hair flew down her back reaching to her waist, with her bangs pushed up displaying her gleaming brown eyes. She had curves in all the right places, especially her chest area giving her a perfect model body. Her outfit consisted of a white low cut shirt, with a black suit jacket over it. The white shirt's collar was folded perfectly at the base of her collarbone, with a shard shaped necklace and a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. She also wore a black short skirt with skin tight stockings and white shoes. To finish her look, she had a birth mark on the right side of her chin.

"I'm so dead! Without my Cindy, there's no point in living! Put me in jail!" Larry bawled, running around the lobby.

Phoenix felt a chill go down his spine, watching his defendant. **Larry Butz** was accused of murdering his ex-girlfriend, **Cindy Stone**. She died of a single brutal force on the back of her head. The murder weapon was a statue of the thinker, and the crime scene was in the victim's apartment.

"I was surprised when you accepted this case. That was brave of you for a beginner." Mia commented crossing her arms across her chest.

"He's part of the reason why I choose to become a lawyer in the first place."

"Oh? What's the reason?" Mia asked placing her hand on her chin.

"It's a long –"

"Court will begin in five minutes. All who are attending take your places." A loud voice of a bailiff interrupted Phoenix.

"Shoot…" Mia mumbled to herself taking a quick glimpse at the door.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked, getting nervous again.

"Someone was supposed to be here. She is never late… I wonder what's wrong…." Mia trailed off.

"Who are you talking about?"

Mia shook her head, "You'll see later. Now, let's go get ready."

Phoenix hesitantly nodded in agreement. _Okay, deep breaths, Phoenix. I can do this. Everything will be all right. What did you get yourself into, Larry? Like the saying goes, when something smells, it's usually the Butz._

"Remember Nick, I'm guilty!" Larry yelled giving his friend a thumbs up and a wink. _I so can't do this! _Phoenix cried to himself, dragging his feet to the courtroom.

**August 14 10:15 am**

**High Prosecutor Office**

**Room 1302**

"Prosecutor Armando?" a rough voice called, knocking on a Victorian style door.

"Come in…" a calm feminine voice answered.

The door knob twisted opening the door with a creek. A large man with spiked up brown hair and brown eyes appeared. He had a five o' clock shadow on his chin, with a white bandage on the side. He wore a white button up shirt with a red tie and a long worn out green trench coat over it. He had on black slacks held up with a black belt and brown shoes. He usually kept a spare pen behind his left ear to jot down notes.

"What is it, Detective Gumshoe?" the calm voice asked.

The detective nervously glanced around the Victorian theme office, his eyes not meeting the young prosecutor once. The walls were beautifully wrapped in a light purple and white Victorian theme pattern with the carpets matching as well. There was a large balcony, behind the desk, covered by long, dark purple curtains, preventing unnecessary sunlight from coming in. A purple dresser with a lavender stool was set at the right of the room, with the mirror shining bright and clear with no trace of fingerprints on the delicate glass and numerous cosmetics organized neatly on the surface of the dresser. Next to it was a white shelf containing different porcelain dolls, dressed in long elegant gowns, with their hair perfectly fixed to match their dresses and makeup to hide any imperfections. To the left of the office was a built in book shelf, containing various genres of books with a sliding ladder to reach the top. Near the book shelf was a small glass tea table with two oak chairs covered in white cushions. On the table there was a white and purple tea set with matching plates, eating utensils, and a crystallized statue of purple and white roses. The deck was oak covered in piles of unfinished paperwork, a desk sized light, a white laptop, and a small container holding different items such as a black ink pen, a purple mechanical pencil, and even a light purple nail filer with a large purple office chair. Across from the desk sat a large violet sofa, fitting as many as three visitors. Hanging on the walls were pictures of past memories showing pure innocent smiles.

"Detective Gumshoe, I despise wasting time." The voice spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Agrah, r-right, I'm sorry M-miss Armando!" **Dick Gumshoe**, detective of the homicide division, stuttered, immediately straightening his back, his eye staring directly at the young girl sitting in her chair.

Prosecutor Armando, a young girl who received her title two years ago, looked like a fragile porcelain doll herself. She had long black curls ending at her shoulders held together with a decent amount of hair spray. Her piercing red eyes stood out the most, scaring anyone unlucky enough to see her glares, which was not used offend. She had pale white skin with a birth mark on the edge of her right eye giving her extra bonus points to her glares and puppy eyes. She wore a gothic Lolita knee length dress, a matching headband, and the right amount of makeup, shielding unnoticeable flaws. The dress was white with black ribbons, lacing the edges, and also complimenting her curves perfectly. Her headband was the same with two black bows tied on both sides of her head with the tails flowing down her black curls. She had on tights that were a stripped pattern of black and white and black closed-toe high-heels to finish. She always held an innocent aura around her, but when in court that aura takes a three-sixty.

"Detective, if you have nothing to tell me, I suggest you excuse yourself out of my office." She spoke again losing her patience.

_Grahhh!! What do I say to her!? She's going to kill me if I tell her she's late for a case I was suppose to remind her about! What makes it worse is she has her cup of tea near by. I don't want to be dipping in tea when I get out of here, again! _

Marinella, not even once making eye contact with Gumshoe, poured herself a cup of black tea. She closed her eyes and took a small sip tasting the bittersweet liquid in delight. She cut herself a piece of strawberry short cake and took a bite, listening to the detective in front of her in annoyance, but not showing it once.

"Uhhh, Prosecutor Marinella….p-pal-"

"Miss Armando." Marinella corrected the sweating detective.

"Miss Armando!" Gumshoe yelled in panic, taking deep breathes.

Marinella played with her cup of tea moving it in a circular motion watching the liquid move in circles. She plucked the strawberry off her piece of cake and took another bite.

"…….."

"Detective Gumshoe, if you are here just to rehearse saying my name properly, we can schedule another time. I am busy at the moment, I'm sure Miles has an assignment for you to complete."

"I have something important to tell you!" Gumshoe insisted.

"I'm sitting right here, Detective. There is no need for unnecessary yelling. I reassure you my hearing is perfect, and if I am in need of a hearing aid I'm sure I know who I can blame." Marinella poured herself another cup, with her eyes still closed.

"R-ight, I'm sorry, p-pal" Gumshoe grumbled, scratching the back of his head. Letting the "pal" slide, she once again waited for Gumshoe's explanation.

"I am here to remind you of a case you are scheduled to attend."

Marinella nodded, "Was that so hard?" Gumshoe let out a grateful sigh, not feeling hot liquid on any part of his body.

"No, it wasn't. Sorry I was just a little nervous." The detective let out a chuckle, feeling the mood become bearable. _I have to keep this up. I hope she doesn't realize she's late…._

In a blink of an eye, Marinella emotionless face turned into a slight frown, going unnoticed by the poor detective.

"What time was I suppose to be there?"

"Around nine-ish." Gumshoe casually answered, much to the girl's annoyance.

She took another sip of her tea before "accidentally" spilling the rest of the cup on Gumshoe.

"Yeoww!"

Marinella poured another cup, took a sip and slammed it on her plate, causing the content to fly up and fall back down without a single spill.

"What time is it now?" she asked keeping her composed voice.

Unwillingly, Gumshoe pushed up his green trench coat's long sleeve and read his wristwatch. "Ten-fifteen,"

Marinella felt a twitch in her eye, "Why did you decide to tell me after nine? Did you have something more important to do? Do you find it amusing that I am late for an appointment? Detective Gumshoe, I am telling you right now I do not find any of this entertaining." Lucky for Gumshoe she didn't raise her voice as she lectured and kept her eyes closed.

"N-no, I don't find this funny. I completely forgot because Mr. Edgeworth gave me another assignment, and, and…." Gumshoe tried to explain. _Mr. Edgeworth, save me!_

"Are you trying to tell me Miles' orders are more important than mine? I always accepted you favoring Miles over me Detective, but I didn't know it would hurt this much…" the young girl mumbled, keeping her expression and tone the same tranquil level.

_How did it turn out like this!? Look at what I did now! Mr. Edgeworth your right downstairs, come help me!_ "Of course not! I like you both equally, I just lost track of time and when I realized I was late, I came running here to tell you!" As the detective continued to panic, Marinella secretly smirked to herself, enjoying the chaos.

"I appreciate the effort, even though you failed miserably."

Marinella took out a purple handkerchief and tapped her lips gently with it0.. She pushed her chair back and stood up, with her eyes remaining closed the whole time. She walked to the detective and handing him her handkerchief.

"Clean the stain. Also, tell **Cain Knight [OC] **to meet me at the court lobby with the files I asked for." Gumshoe accepted the handkerchief and signed in relief. _I made it out alive!_

She continued walking to the door and twisted the knob to open it. Keeping her back facing Gumshoe she spoke again, "Since you like me so much, I'm sure you wouldn't mind your paycheck decreasing. Remember to refill my tea kettle before I return. This is simple enough for you not to mess up." With her parting words she closed her office door and the sound of her heels clicking faded as she walked farther away.

Gumshoe was frozen to his spot. _If my paycheck goes down anymore, I wouldn't be able to afford instant noodles! _

**August 14 10:48 am**

**District Court **

**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

The young prosecutor walked nonchalantly into the lobby, sighing in irritation. _There is no point in wearing out my heels, since I am late. I don't want to interrupt the court for a fruitless reason, so my only choose is waiting. Waiting, and wasting precious time… Mr. Wright, I wonder how you are doing in there._

"Principessa, (1) I have the files you wanted-Ahh!" a husky male voice shouted.

A male about the age of twenty-four, laid flat down on the floor, surrounded by loose papers. He was a charming man that looked younger than his age; causing much confusion to everyone he meets. He had shoulder length black hair tied back with a purple ribbon, matching his violet eyes. He wore a white button up shirt, leaving two unbuttoned, showing his well-built tone. A loose purple tie was around his neck, carelessly done. His pants were black, held up with a silver belt and black dress shoes. With his tie, he wore a silver chain necklace hanging around his neck, with two silver ear rings on his left ear. On his left hand he wore two silver rings, one on his thumb and the other on his index finger. His right hand was covered by a purple fingerless glove and is always holding a black suitcase containing his partner's belongings.

Marinella listened to her assistant's groaning and shook her head in amusement. She walked up to him and offered a helping hand. _Only Cain can make a fool of himself in such a small span of time. _

"You are every clumsy. I find it amusing how you became such a successful detective." Marinella pulled the detective to his feet and picked up the scattered papers. Her eyes met the paper and all she could see was blurs with some jumbled up words jumping out at her. She immediately closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, feeling slightly dizzy.

Cain, noticing his boss's distress, quickly ran to her side and let her lean against him.

"You know you're far-sighted, don't try and strain your delicate eyes so much. I wouldn't want my Principessa's memorizing ruby eyes to be ruined. I also got all my success from you. We are a well-known pair." He whispered in her ear.

Marinella pushed herself off him, "Stop being a chivalrous knight and give me my glasses."

"Ah, but everyone knows me for being the Principessa's right-handed knight." Cain flirted, placing black framed glasses on for her.

"Merci (2). Also, I think your mistaken, Cain. People know you as the Flirting Detective who is extremely clumsy in everything he does." Marinella said in her normal calm tone.

"Amazing how you can insult someone with such a straight face. Anyways, why are you here I thought you were attending a case for your boyfriend, **Phoney Wing**? Or was it **Nicky Wrong**…?" Cain mumbled.

"**Mr. Wright** is not my significant other. He is merely an acquaintance I met many years ago. I really don't like your persistence of trying to match me up with every male I come in contact with. I allow you to treat me as a beloved sister, not a match maker. Don't take my love life as a game just because I and many other girls have rejected you, and your futile attempt of "wooing"." The young girl lectured looking directly at her assistant, since now she could see things from a close view without fainting. _Does he always have to find a way to tease me? _

Cain noticed she avoided answering on why she was not in the court room, making his smirk widen, but letting it slide, for now. "Principessa, you wound this loving heart. Even after two years of working together, you still give me such a cold shoulder, but I know deep down I have a special place in your heart, since you solved that case for me." Cain said as he wrapped his hand around his boss's waist.

"I got the verdict for my own benefit, not for you or anyone else." _Of course, I solved it out of my generosity, but I would never tell him that. He would go crazy on how I finally soften up, babble on how I actually am really a kind person at heart and say absurd things on love. It was also my first case, what does he want from me? _

"When someone acts like an aloof jerk, inside they are screaming for someone to give them what they desire most, love."

Marinella elbowed the annoying "knight" in the ribs causing him to back off and let of a loud yell. She watched detective hold his stomach, moaning in pain, with a slight smile, rarely seen on her face.

"Was that a scream for love?" She coolly said keeping her focus on the files he retrieved for her.

Cain, being use to the cruel treatment, knew this was a gesture of love from his Principessa. He chuckled and responded with a simple "Touché."

He winced as he straighten up, feeling the bruise form. Suddenly he felt a tug on his neck and was standing right across from Marinella. She held his tie and handed the files back to him.

"I always knew you were attracted to me, but don't you think we need a little more privacy?" Cain smirked down at her.

Ignoring her assistant's failing attempt of flirting, she buttoned up his shirt until the last top button. She undid his loose tie and started to fix it for him. Finishing the knot, she pushed it up forcefully, almost choking the detective.

"I think you look better when you dress properly." Marinella told her partner, patting down his wrinkled shirt.

Cain pulled at his collar uncomfortably and smirked down at his Principessa.

"I see, so that's your taste in boys. Something is off though; I recall you didn't mind it when a certain German rocker showed up with an undone tie around his half buttoned shirt."

"Se taire. (3)" the young prosecutor mumbled, not wanting to admit anything that Cain could use against her.

Cain chuckled to himself, playing with one of Marinella's curls, annoying the girl even more. _She is so cute when she's mad. _

"So, you did come." A distant voice said catching the two's attention.

"Mio amore! (4) I knew fate brought us together!" Cain sprung into action running up to the figure. He took the person's hand in his and gave it a kiss.

"Oh? I'm surprised you didn't call me princess." The person said in amusement.

Cain kneeled down on one knee and dramatically said, "Sono spiacente, (5) the only Principessa in my heart is Marinella"

After his statement, Cain was groaning on the ground holding his head, while Marinella stood next to him, watching his misery.

"Je suis désolée (6) Ms. Fey, after so many rejections, you would of thought it spunk in by now." Marinella spoke, pushing up her glasses with her index and middle finger.

Mia laughed at the two's usually behavior, being use to it all. "I don't mind. Also I was surprised when you didn't show up on time for today's court session. You missed Phoenix's outstanding performance, and no surprise he won the case. "

"I was not late, the case just started early." Marinella said, turning her head to the side.

"Ah, Principessa just doesn't want to admit she made a mistake." Cain teased, getting up from the floor.

"Is that little Nella?" a new voice exclaimed. "Whoa! Who's that hot chick?!" Another voice screamed.

Mia tilted her head to the side and giggled at the new comers' expressions. "Yes this is the person I was waiting for, I'm glad you remember her."

"It is good to see you again, Mr. Wright." Marinella greeted doing a small bow.

"Wait this is the infamous Phoney Wing I have been hearing about!?" Cain sprinted to the defense attorney's side scanning him from head to toe.

"Uuuhh, I'm Phoenix Wright, nice to meet you?" Phoenix introduced himself giving Cain a weird look. Cain nodded to himself and gave Phoenix his signature smirk.

"Cain Knight, Principessa's knight and partner. You can call me Detective Knight." He shook Phoenix's hand energetically.

_That idiot!_ Marinella watched the pair interact, shaking her head. All of a sudden someone grabbed her hand, twirling her body towards theirs.

"Larry Butz! Nick's childhood friend and former defendant proved not guilty. Your name is?" a man asked looking the girl right in the eye with a smile.

Marinella leered at the man in disinterest, untangling her from him. He had light brown spiked up hair with matching light brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a green square design, with an orange jacket over it. His pants were a dark shade of gray with brown and gray shoes. He also had a small beard on the tip on his chin. _Mr. Wright sure has some…unique friends. _

"Marinella Armando." The girl answered in a monotone voice.

"Hey, stop eyeballing her!" Cain snarled, dragging Phoenix along with him.

"Who are you support to be?!" Larry yelled. "Principessa's knight. Her one true love! The one and only-." Marinella blocked Cain ranting out, helping a poor Phoenix out from in between the two.

"Je suis désolée, Mr. Wright. My assistant can be a hand full sometimes."

Phoenix scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "You sure attract some weird characters." _Je suis de, what? What the heck did she just say? Better play along. _

"I can say the same to you, Mr. Wright." Marinella answered, narrowing her eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean." Phoenix laughed, ignoring the girls' glare. He looked at the young girl fully this time, noticing her growth from the last time they met. _Nella sure changed a lot. I can still remember when she was still a short bratty shrimp. Now she's an over sized doll, with etiquettes, where has the years gone?_

"I had no idea you were into cosplaying." Phoenix commented, eyeing her dress. From behind he heard Mia laughing into her hand, shaking her head at Phoenix. _What's so funny? _

"I am not dressing up as an anime character, Mr. Wright. This is my normal attire." Marinella responded with her eye twitching, trying to still calm. Apparently, Cain heard the comment, now laughing at Marinella's expense while Larry watched the detective with a weird expression.

"O-ohh, I knew that. I was just joking." Phoenix grinned nervously, backing away. _She dresses like this normally? How was I supposed to know what kids are into now days? At least I know she kept some of her old personality. _

Marinella walked over to the still laughing detective and snatched the files he was holding out of his hands. Taking out her hidden anger on Cain, she smacked him with the bundle of papers upside the head.

"Here Ms. Fey, these are the decisive evidence you asked me for." Marinella handed the file to Mia after she was done abusing her poor partner. Mia took the papers, scanning through them quickly before thanking the prosecutor.

"This means a lot to me, coming from you."

Not responding to Mia's gratitude, Marinella turned her back. "I must take my leave now, prendre soin. (7)" She started to walk toward the exit. "Are you coming, Cain?"

"I'm coming. No need to rush. Arrivederci! (8)" Cain followed Marinella's lead, giving everyone a wave.

"Wait! I want to give you something!" Larry called running up to them. He took out a small statue of The Thinker and offered it to Marinella. She took the gift and gave the man a small bow. "Merci, but why are you giving this to me?"

Larry scratched the back of his head, "This is actually a clock. I made a few extra so I thought I'll let you have one."

Marinella looked at the clock in interest. "You made this yourself? I'm impressed, Mr. Butz."

Larry gave her a goofy smile waving his sleeve covered hand around, "It wasn't that hard. Now every time you look at it you will remember me."

The girl stroked the great craftsmanship with an out of character softness in her eyes. "I appreciate the gift."

Irritated with the bonding Cain cleared his throat, "Shouldn't we be going now?" Snapping out of her trance she shoved the statue into Cain's hands. "Carry this for me, please."

Surprised with the clocks' weight, Cain almost tripped. "What is in this thing? This is heavy."

"Really? I haven't noticed." Marinella sarcastically answered. _Why else does he think I made him hold it for me?_

"Félicitations (9), Mr. Wright on your verdict. I wish I can stay longer, but I am a busy person. I will send you some gifts later on for your first win. Send me the paperwork on this case, by tomorrow, Ms. Fey." With another bow the young prosecutor took her leave.

"Wait, Principessa! See you around, istrice (10)!"

Mia watched the pair walk away with a smile on her face._ I'm not surprise this is your sister, Diego. You two have so many things in common, it's kind of scary._

"Is it just me or did I not understand half of the things they said?" Phoenix said.

"I'm guessing you only know English?"

"Yeah, haven't found the interest in learning any other language."

Mia shook her head, "You should start learning French and Italian. The detective just insulted your hair and you had no idea."

"W-what?!"

**Episode 1: A New Turnabout The End **____

**Free Talk: **

_So, what did you think of the first chapter? Should I continue this story? I have a few ideas already but I don't want to post until I get your feedbacks. You may have noticed I made her act like Diego sometimes; I just have to point out, they are siblings so it's common for younger siblings to act like the older. I also made Marinella part French, and I know what you're thinking "Diego is not French!" Well, I know so don't yell at me for it. I made her half French and the other half Spanish, which is what I think Diego looks like and his name is a Spanish name too, so yeah, just pointing it out there. Marinella favors her French side more and also I never said they were full siblings, not saying anymore before I give the whole story plot away. I hope no one was OOC, and I hope Marinella is not Mary-Sue. It may seem so at first but I hope it changes as the story goes on (with your support aka reviews) Also, I'm sure you noticed Cain, her partner. Yes, he is my own creation I thought of in my head and no they will not end up together, but will have some fluff moments. I had to make Cain since the entire ace attorneys have a partner, so I didn't want Marinella to feel left out. So review please, and no flames._

_Also, since some of you might agree with Phoenix and not understand my OCs here's a translation._

**Principessa:**** Italian for Princess. **

**Merci:****French for Thank you **

**Se taire: ****French for Shut up**

**mio amore: ****Italian for My love**

**Sono spiacente: ****Italian for I am sorry. **

**Je suis désolée: ****French for I'm sorry **

**prendre soin: ****French for Take care**

**Arrivederci: ****Italian for Goodbye**

**Félicitations: ****French for Congratulations**

**istrice: ****Italian for Porcupine **


	2. Episode 2: A Leisurely Day

Ace Attorney: Merciless Prosecutor 

Summary: You know the life of Phoenix Wright, filled with action, death-threaten situations, and a bit of romance. Let's follow him through his journey of _OBJECTION! TAKE THAT! _And _HOLD IT! _With a new character added to the twists, Marinella Armando: The Merciless Prosecutor. Eventually, EdgeworthxOC.

Disclaimers: I do not make a profit from this. All ownership is rightfully Camcom, but I own my OC and any unfamiliar plots. I will take feedbacks and reviews as a payment though, no flames please. Please review and reasonable criticisms.

_Author's Note: Uhhh, Hello again. This is the second installment for my story. I noticed there was a month gap between the first and second case so I want to take advantage of that. In this episode, I will concentrate more on Marinella and Cain because I want to let you readers get use to them being in the Ace Attorney family (not officially of course) Also, I wanted to let you get to know them better and how they connect and interact with each other and other characters. You must of noticed in the summary the "Eventually EdgeworthxOC" part. Yes I was planning to make the main OC end up with Miles and of course she will be involved romantically with other characters as well. I don't like how characters fall in love right away (not there is anything wrong with love at first sight) but with Edgeworth and Marinella's personality I don't think that will happen. I don't want to say who she will be with before Miles, so read on. One more thing before I stop talking, I was looking up the timeline of Ace Attorney and I sadly have to make Klavier three years older than he is to make this work. I hope no one is mad at this so yeah… Enjoy! ~ _

**Episode 2: A Leisurely Day **

_Have you ever felt there is no point in living?_

_The one thing you love most gone, forever…_

_You are careless living your life, than with one mistake, it's over._

_I felt like that so many years ago, when my brother…_

_I gave up on everything, living in a pool of self pity. _

_Than someone foolish enough broke through my barriers, helping me get back up on my feet._

_The small crack turned into a large hole, sucking in anyone stupid enough to enter. _

_Well, isn't that what friends are for?_

**August 28 11:59 **

**High Prosecutor Office**

**Room 1302**

"I think its 12:00," a robotic voice sounded in the quiet office.

Marinella glanced at the bronze thinker clock on the side of her desk and let out a small sigh. _It is already noon and I am nowhere close in completing these piles of paperwork. I still have a dozen more to go. Why does it look like it is increasing as the minutes pass? _

Taking a short break she leaned back in her comfortable chair and closed her eyes. Today her hair was perfectly curled tied into two high pigtails with white ribbons knotted in a neat bow with the tails mixing into her black curls. She had on a sleeve-less cute Lolita red dress with the bottom coming down in ruffles, ending at her knees. At the edge of each ruffle white ribbons were laced in. A large bow was tied on the collar, covering her pale skin and any signs of cleavage. Another ribbon was wrapped around her waist and tied in a bow flowing down the back of her dress. She had on ballet-style high heel shoes, with the ribbons twirled around her long legs going all the way up to her knees. Around her neck, she had a red choker with a red ribbon in the middle, a matching ring on her right middle finger, and her signature black framed glasses were gleaming in the light. Like always, she had on a decent amount of makeup matching her current outfit with her nails painted a Bloody-Mary red.

"I think its 12:10," the thinker statue echoed again.

Straighten her posture she picked up her purple pen and started writing again. _There hasn't been an interesting case in a while. I loathe taking on a case that doesn't catch my eye. Now I'm stuck doing paperwork, endless pools of paperwork…. Curse that Skye, thinks she can order __me__ around just because she was promoted to chief prosecutor. I don't see her giving Miles this much paperwork. _

"Knock, knock. I'm here delivering the little lady's paperwork," a deep voice with a slight southern accent announced.

Without waiting for an answer the person barged right in slamming the Victorian door against the wall, causing the high piles of paper to collapse. After seeing the ample amount of paper scattered around the spacious office, the person chuckled nervously. The person placed the new pile of work on the young prosecutor's desk and smirked in amusement at the girl's expression.

"No need to scoff, little lady. This may seem like a lot, but work for a few more hours and there all gone," the person tried to cheer the young girl up who was glaring at the new tower of papers.

"I do not need to hear your false attempt in hope, Officer Marshall." Marinella deadpanned, as she continued to work.

**Jake Marshall**, an officer in charge of watching the evidence vault gleamed down at the girl as he took a sip of his bottled beer. He was a middle aged man stuck in the old west. He has tan skin with shoulder length dark brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a blue uniform underneath a brown poncho with a green design and beads hanging off the edges. He had a brown cowboy hat with dark brown fingerless gloves. To finish his sheriff look, he wore light brown cowboy boots with a dark brown western pattern on it and a sharp star hanging on the back.

"I am sure you have a job to do Officer Marshall. If not I advice you to help me with these papers, you kindly brought me." Marinella demanded, in a monotone voice.

"No can do, I have to up stakes." Jake said slowly inching toward the door.

"Where do you have to go in such a hurry?" Marinella asked, without looking up, hiding her annoyance.

"Angel just invited me to grab some chow at the saloon. So I have to vamoose." Jake answered, almost reaching the door. _Man oh man; I woke up the wrong passenger._

Jake quickly ducked as a mass of black liquid flow right over him, staining the carpet.

"You have to watch where you're aiming that black ammo, little lady. Are you trying to kill your favorite sheriff?"

Marinella poured herself another cup and took a sip, as Jake straightens himself out. _I remember the good old days when Neil comes back soaking wet, with that goofily smile on his face. _

"Non, (1) why would you think that?" Marinella asked innocently, drinking her whole cup of black tea in her second sip.

"I'll come back for the papers later. See you around than, little lady." Jake waved, taking his leave.

"Attendre, (2) by any chance have to seen Cain anywhere?"

Scratching his chin, Jake rambled through his memory. "Sure did, he was with one of his whim-whams. Let me tell you little lady, that one was ugly as a mud fence."

Marinella nodded her head, "Merci. (3) If you manage to cross roads with him again, can you please tell him to get his apathetic rear back here?"

"Sure thing, but the last time I saw him he was holding a bag of unmentionables" Jake whispered, covering the side of his chin.

"Classified information Officer, and let me guess he is at the red district?" Marinella impassively stated, already knowing the answer.

"Yup, he was at a vaulting house waiting on a wag-tail." Jake chuckled.

"Of course, he was…" the girl murmured, pouring herself another cup. _That imbecile! I am working my hands off while he is batting eyes at some girl. I usually do not mind since this is normal for him, but now is an unacceptable time to be out on an unannounced break messing with some prostitute. _

"I bid you a farewell, little lady. Better leave before Angel gets in a hiss-fit. I would be happy to escort you somewhere later. Need some catching up time don't you think? You have been busy ever since you got this fancy job of yours." Jake commented as he opened the door.

"I would love to, if you can convince Chief Prosecutor Skye to give me a break."

"Course I can and how many times do I have to tell you no need for formality, just call me Jake. We have known each other for a long time, ever since you were just fourteen, right little lady."

Not responding to the cowboy Marinella continued to write, silently dismissing Jake. The cowboy tilted his hat and walked through the half opened door, banging into Cain once he took one step out.

"You look worse than a cat in a roomful of rockers. Not surprised since little lady in the wrapper isn't happy about the work load she has." The cowboy smugly said, smirking at the glaring detective.

Cain bumped Jake purposely on the shoulders as he walked into the office, not speaking one word to the cowboy.

_Cats got your tongue?_ Jake laughed to himself, as the door was slammed behind his back. _Poor boy doesn't have nine lives to spare. Even if he did I'm sure he'll waste it all in one day. Maybe I should stay back to be sure little lady doesn't kill the boy…_

"I'll check back later." Jake shrugged and nonchalantly strolled down the hall, with his poncho flowing behind him.

* * *

The office was completely silent and the only thing that could be heard is the fidgeting of a nervous detective. He was wearing a sleeve-less purple shirt showing his toned arms and a tattoo of a cross on the top of his right arm. The collar was neatly folded with a silver chain necklace under it, showing at the end of the collar. He had his usual accessorizes on: left ear having two silver ear rings and two silver rings on his thumb and index left fingers. He had on tight black jeans with chains hanging off on the side and black boots with many different buckles and his jeans tucked under the boots. He had his usually purple fingerless gloves on his right hand and black suit case. His hair wasn't tied, letting them brush against his shoulders and the purple ribbon he uses to tie his hair was around his left waist in a knot.

"Principessa, (4) you have to believe me. I-"

"I am not interested in your nightly appointments and affairs. Just know I will not tolerate this behavior again. I do not care if you go out and waste your money on sexual activities, but if you have not noticed this office is filled with unfinished work and it is continuing to flow in. I need all the assistance I can get, so I advice you to get to work, Cain." Marinella lectured, not looking up from her paperwork.

"I could sweet talk Lana out of giving you so much work." Cain offered, attempting to brighten the mood. _I made it out alive and here I thought I was going to die. _

"Get. To. Work. Now," the young prosecutor commanded in an icily voice, holding her tea cup tightly.

_Ah, I guess I pushed it too far. _Cain causally walked toward a pile of papers lying near his boss's desk.

"Those need to be cut and separated into two different piles for Chief Prosecutor Skye and Chief of Police Gant. The scissor is under the papers, somewhere…" Marinella trailed off as she concentrated on her work.

_Grazie, (5) that's sure helpful…_ After finding the purple scissor he settled down on the sofa across from Marinella and started his tedious work. _This is so boring. Is it possible to die of boredom? …This is a pretty catchy pattern: get a paper, cut, and separate them into two piles. Get a paper, cut, and separate them into two piles. Get a paper, c-_

"Dannazione! (6)" Cain cursed as he held his fingers.

Marinella heard the commotion and gazed up. Cain was painfully holding his left hand soaking his glove. Blood was dripping from his hand and some fell on the carpet. The young prosecutor signed to herself at the detective's clumsy mistake and walked over to him. _I have to get my carpet cleaned. _Marinella mentally thought as she stared at the blood and tea stained on the floor. She kneeled down to have a better look of the bleeding hand and reached out to take hold of it.

"Fermare! (7) You're going to get my blood on you!" Cain protested as he moved his hand away from Marinella.

"Stop being a baby and hold still." The girl ordered in an annoyed voice. She grabbed the detective's wrist and carefully looks at the wound. _Did he purposely cut himself? This cut is severely deep and has to be cleaned before he gets an infection. _

"Go to the facilities and wash out the cut. Get your glove cleaned as well. Come back and we will find something to stop the bleeding."

Cain nodded, immediately running out the door. Marinella shook her head as he left a trail of dripping blood. _This room is in mayhem. I better tell Detective Gumshoe to clean it for me later._

The detective stumbled back in now holding his cleaned wound with a white towel and his slightly wet glove was stuffed in his side pocket. Marinella scanned the room trying to find something to cover the cut. _A band aid is too small for a cut like this and we are out of bandages… _

Having nothing else, she untied the bow around her waist, seating Cain down on the sofa.

"Remove the towel." Blood slowly started to seep out of the opening again as the pressure of the towel left. Marinella carefully wrapped her ribbon around his hand and fingers, tightly tying it in a small double knotted bow.

"Grazie…" Cain mumbled with a dash of pink on his cheeks, as he flexed his hand seeing if he can move it properly. _I knew Principessa has a soft side! She is so cute! He he he! ~_

"Are you going to just stupidly grin to yourself or start working?" Marinella asked, as she watched Cain slouch on the sofa.

"I think you work too much. If we keep working, we will get all stressed out and get headaches and stuff. Look at my hand this is the result of too much stress." Cain said, spreading his body out on the sofa.

"Either you start helping me get these troublesome paperworks out of my office or you go down stairs and bother Miles." Marinella ordered as she gestured her hand toward the door.

Suddenly he jumped off the sofa and grabbed the young girl by her wrist.

"I have a better idea! Why don't we both take the day off?" Cain exclaimed happily.

"If you have not noticed I have a room filled with incomplete work."

Cain groaned to himself, "Stop thinking about work and try to have fun. You're a seventeen teenage, start acting like one!"

Marinella ignored her assistant grumbling and tried to pull back her waist, but failing miserable, since Cain had the advantage in strength.

"We are taking the rest of the day off, no buts! As for the paperwork…I have a special someone in mind, I'm sure they will do all of it for you." Cain smirked evilly as he started to organize the papers into neat piles, after letting his boss's wrist go.

"What are you planning?" Marinella asked in suspicion while rubbing her red wrist. _Every time I listen to one of his "brilliant" plans, we always end up in trials and tribulations. _

"I know what you're thinking! My plans may end us up in near death experiences, but they are always successful! Also what's life without a little risk and excitement?" Cain grinned; straighten out the last tower of stationary.

He sprinted out of the room and came back with a large kid's wagon rolling behind him. He piled the papers onto the wagon and cautiously wheeled it out of the room. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" Cain called half way down the hall. Shaking her head, Marinella unwillingly followed the detective. _When he decides on something, there is no stopping him. He needs to learn self control…_

**August 28 12:58**

**High Prosecutor Office **

**Room 1202**

"Ciao! (8) I hope we are not bothering you!" Cain's husky voice echoed throughout the office, as he let himself in, with his wagon following behind him. "Eggy! Old amico! (9) You look great today!" Cain cheered, with Marinella finally reaching the room.

**Miles Edgeworth**, a young man in his early twenties looked up at the two new arrivals. He had black hair with grey sheen and brown eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with the collar coming out in three ruffles. He had a buttoned up black shirt over it, leaving the first two button undone to show the ruffles. Over the black shirt, he had on a maroon colored suit jacket that was left open showing the black shirt and white ruffles. He had matching maroon suit pants and black shoes.

"I look the same everyday, Knight" Miles blankly answered, straighten out his desk.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. Smile! Your sister is in the room!" Cain laughed patting Miles on the shoulder.

"Adoptive younger sister," Marinella corrected.

"You two grew up together with the same mentor and adopted father. The bond is still there." Cain waved off Marinella's comment.

"What do you want, Knight" Miles rudely asked, with a stern look.

"You see, Principessa is in need of a break and with all this work, that's impossible for her. That's where you come in Eggy. I'm sure you have time to do these for her." Cain gestured toward the wagon.

Miles frowned at the wagon and towers of paper; threaten to fall with any sudden movements. He glanced over to Marinella to see her cross her hand across her chest with a bored look on her angelic face. _Like I have any other choice… _

"I'll make an exception, just this once." Miles firmly agreed. Marinella gave the man across from her a confused look and he returned it with a small nod.

"Grazie, and here I thought you were a snob!" Cain exclaimed. "I knew you would do anything for Principessa. How can you say no to this face?" Cain poked both of the young girl's cheeks with his index fingers.

Miles' frown deepened as he picked up the first paper of one of the towers, causing the rest of them to fall all over the floor.

"Je suis désolé. (10) This wasn't my idea." Marinella apologized, helping him pick up the mess.

Miles nodded silently appreciating the help. "There is no need to explain. I fully understand your situation." They continued to clean up the mess, quietly enjoying each other's rare company. Since both are well-known prosecutors, they were usually busy working on separate cases, making quality time limited. Their fingers lightly brushed together when they reached for the final piece, making both prosecutors to quickly snatch back their hands.

Clearing his voice, Miles thanked his adoptive sister. "I'll be sure to have them done."

"Merci, you really do not have to."

Miles shook his head, "Go have your break. From just one glance it looks like you need it."

"Grazie, again Eggy!" Cain exclaimed, motioning his boss out of the room. Slamming the door, the troublesome paperwork once again crashed down like a tsunami. Miles glared at the papers with an ominous aura coming out of him. _Why did I agree again? That's right because I'm a fool who can't stand disappointing his two abusive sisters. _

Miles shook his head and let out a deep sigh. _Back to square one. _

* * *

The pair walked down the hall together heading toward the exit. Cain had his sleeve less black hood sweater on with it being zipped half way up As they walked together Cain was swinging around his black suit case with a huge satisfied grin plastered on his lips. Marinella wore a light black coat with a cute fur hood. It had white buttons which was left opened to show her red dress.

"I am aware of your blissful mood, but why are you so merry?" Marinella questioned her strange partner as he continued to grin to himself.

"Don't act like you and Eggy didn't have a "moment" there." Cain answered, giving the young girl beside him a smirk.

"I don't understand." The young prosecutor said, cutely tilting her head to the side without a clue of what her partner was implying.

_So cute! ~_ Cain couldn't help but think before he poked the girl again. "I saw that little finger touching, and blush you two had on your faces."

"That is ridiculous. We are siblings and have a family bond. Are you that desperate in pairing me up with someone you will stoop so slow as to incest?" Marinella impassively rejected the whole idea.

"Incest? What are you talking about?" Cain asked with one of his eye brow raised.

"The crime of sexual intercourse, cohabitation, or marriage between persons within the degrees of consanguinity or affinity where in marriage is legally forbidden."

"I know what the word means! That is not what I'm trying to say!" Cain shrilled in embarrassment at the girl's detailed explanation.

Deciding to drop the topic, for now, Cain held the door open as they reached the front door, leading outside. He took a deep breath and let out a sign of pleasure.

"Isn't this great? The air is fresh and the weather is perfect for a stroll."

"Of course you would know, since you were out here an hour ago."

"Details, details." Cain waved off the comment.

"I suggest you not make me hurt you, Cain. I am already annoyed for being out here and not back in the office working." _Can't he go one day without agitating me? _

They aimlessly wandered the streets together having no specific destination. There was a comfortable silence between the two, as they walk side by side. Deciding to break the quiet atmosphere Cain was the first to speak.

"Since, I was the one who suggested this trip, why don't you pick a place to visit."

"I have no where I wish to go."

"Come on! You have to want to go somewhere besides work. I can see why Eggy, Franny, and Principessa are all stick in the muds."

"I do have a place I want to go, but I doubt you want to come with me." Marinella defended herself.

Cain switched his suit case to his left hand and wrapped his right arm around Marinella's shoulders.

"I'll go where ever you want. Even if you want to rent a room in Gatewater Hotel and have a heated-"

Cain stopped himself from finishing the sentence, when he felt a sharp pain on the top of his foot. Marinella's heel was painfully grinding into his toe, as he tried to hold back a cry. Waiting for the detective to get over his bruised toe the young prosecutor pondered to her self if she should tell Cain about what she had in mind. _Should I visit him…?_

"I was joking; you didn't have to stomp that hard." Cain mumbled to himself as he wriggled his feet.

"I want to visit my brother." Marinella firmly stated, as a light breeze blew by playing with their long hair. She had a distant look on her face and the usually light in her eyes were dulled. Another strong wind blew, making Marinella wrap one arm around herself and the other hold down her dress. There was a long uncomfortable pause between the two as the wind calmed down.

"We do not have to go if you-"

"No …let's go before visiting hours are over." Cain said a firm voice, which was a rare occasion for him. Even though he was a laid-back, fun loving guy, he knew when to be serious. _Man, why can't you just wake up already. Look at what you are doing to your sister, my Principessa…_

**August 28 1:36**

**Hotti Clinic **

**Reception **

Cain let out a low whistle when they both entered the clinic.

"These nurses are smoking hot. Have you ever thought of wearing one of these short dresses? ....Principessa?" Cain looked around the area, noticing the spot next to him was missing a certain prosecutor. He felt a grip on the back of his sweater and tilted his head back.

Marinella held on to his back tightly as she tried to conceal herself with his body.

"Uhh, what are you doing, Principessa?"

"Director Hotti…" was all Marinella had to mumble before the creepy old man popped out in front of Cain, causing him to step back in surprise pushing Marinella with him.

"**Director Hotti" **was a patient at the clinic who believes he is the director himself. He is a spot of pink hair on top of his head and matching pink eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve light brown and dark brown stripped shirt. His had one light brown pant reaching his ankles and dark brown sandals. Over his shirt was a white doctor's coat and around his neck was a stet scope. His eyes were usually closed and his mouth wide open showing gaps where he was missing some teeth.

"Where is Marinella Armando? Did she not come with you today? I was looking forward to see that beautiful face and petite body of hers. Uh huh…" The old man said as he placed his hand over his eyes and scanned around the room.

"N-no, she's not here today. I was just here to see how one of the patients was doing." Cain half lied, hoping the creepy old man didn't notice Marinella hiding behind him.

"Do you mean Diego Armando? Yes, yes I heard about him a lot of times from the nurses. Not sure if he will wake up any time soon. Marinella is related to Diego I believe…yes I remember. She was a patient here once, a long time ago. It's to bad she's not here, what a waste; I miss the tingle I get when that hot tea burns my skin. Ahh, yes the tea…" Director Hotti babbled on to himself, with a big grin on his face and his fingers wiggling as if he was trying to grab on to something.

Cain nodded half listening as he tried to think of a way to get the old timer. _Che, Principessa calls me perverted. Look at this old creeper; he beats me by a landslide. _

"Cain, get him to go away," Marinella whispered sternly, as she felt chills go down her spine.

"Director Hotti, it's time to take your shots," A nurse called, gaining the man's attention.

"Uh huh, I have to go get my shots. Remember to bring Marinella next time, yes?" the old man walks away following the nurse.

Marinella pats down Cain's sweater as she regained her spot next to him.

"My, my, doesn't someone have a lot of admirers," Cain teased when he saw Marinella's scowl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about., The young prosecutor grumbled, as she tried to recover her tranquil aura. Cain let out a laugh and wrapped his hand around her shoulders.

"You keep thinking that. Now either we go to your brother's room or I flirt with that winking nurse over there."

"Do as you please." Marinella answered coolly, regaining her composure. The young girl shrugged his hand off and began walking towards the elevator unannounced, not caring what her partner decided to do.

"I was joking! Wait up! Principessa!" Cain yelled caring less if he disturbed the patients, chasing after Marinella as she stepped into the elevator.

**August 28 2:05**

**Hotti Clinic **

**Intensive Care Unit **

The room was covered in completely white. Even the roses on the table beside the beds were white. No sound was made in the room expect the ticking of a clock on the wall and the air condition blowing out a cool breeze. Marinella was seated in a white stool beside a white bed with Cain sitting in another stool right next to her. She was emotionless looking at the inanimate figure lying on the bed having no sign of movement.

The patient was named **Diego Armando** the older brother of the famous Merciless Prosecutor. He was a handsome middle-aged man now at the age of thirty-one making him fourteen years older than his sister. His hair was a slightly lighter shade of black than Marinella and if his eyes were open, they would shine a bright brown matching his tan skin. He had a small amount of hair on his chin and two silver earrings on his left ear. His whole body was under the bed covers concealing everything except his arms, neck and head. The two siblings had a love-hate relationship with each other, but when you dig deep enough you know for a fact it is unconditional love. Even with the large age gap the siblings shared, the bond they had with one another was unbreakable.

Marinella cautiously held her brother's hand in hers, afraid of inflicting anymore pain than he already was in. The barriers she usually had around herself were temporarily let down exposing a small amount of emotions in her eyes. Cain was quietly sitting beside the girl half awake with his arm loosely around her shoulders, silently comforting her.

"How ironic…" the young prosecutor mumbled, breaking the stillness of the disconsolate room.

Cain opened one of his amethyst eyes peeking at the girl. He waited a few seconds to see if Marinella would say anything else. When he was sure she wasn't, he spoke in a low voice, "How so?"

Marinella gently placed her brother's hand back on the bed and took the vase of white roses off the table beside the bed. She plucked a detached petal from the full bloom white rose and twirled it in her fingers.

"Do you know what the white rose symbolizes?" she spoke so low only Cain could hear her.

Cain took the vase from her hands and admired the flower. "Eternal love and innocence," he stated without any doubt. Marinella crushed the petal in the palm of her hands and offered it to her assistant.

"Grazie, I can see how much you care about me," Cain joked, squeezing his boss's shoulders in affection. The girl let a smile trial on to her face, but immediately disappeared after a few seconds.

"Do you know what a dried white rose symbolizes?" she questioned again pulling one of the white roses from the vase.

"A lack of water?" Cain asked with a chuckle wondering where this conversation was leading.

Marinella let out a soft giggle, almost making Cain drop the glass vase. She twirled the rose in her fingers until it reached a dried part.

"It is very unfortunate. Roses are the most beautiful flower, and are the quickest to wilt. Eternal beauty is something unobtainable and can only be possessed for a short period of time before it is destroyed. Yes, the white rose symbolizes eternal love and innocence, but when it dries up."

Marinella separated the flower from its stem and crushed the whole rose in her hand.

"It symbolizes the virtue of death." She opened her hand to reveal the crumbled petals.

"That's deep. I see what you mean by ironic now," Cain commented, getting up to place the vase back on the table. He stole a glance at Diego and noticed a change in the ex-defense attorney's hair.

"I think I'm going crazy from seeing all the white in this room, but I swear your brother's hair looks like it is turning white." He grabbed a strand of hair from the sleeping man and closely examined it.

"Now I know I'm not going insane. They are seriously turning white," Cain exclaimed urging Marinella over to have a look. The young girl quietly signed to herself before standing up and taking a look.

"…Your right. That's bizarre…" Marinella mumble more to herself than Cain.

"Oh, I didn't expect you two to be here…" a feminine voice said in surprise, as they entered the room.

"Amore mio, (11) why are you here?" Cain asked the newly arrival.

"Isn't it obvious?" the person laughed, tilting their head to the side.

"You came here to visit my brother correct, Ms. Fey?" Marinella asked.

Mia nodded her head as she walked toward the pair. Her attention was directled at the motionless body and when she reached her destination, she took a seat on Marinella's stool.

"It's a slow day today so Phoenix is watching the place for me."

Marinella remained silent as she stared at Mia stroking her brother's hand. The young girl started to walk toward the door, attending on leaving.

"Principessa, where are you going?" Cain yelled rushing toward the girl.

"I'm sure Ms. Fey wants her privacy," Marinella deadpanned, tightening her grip on the petals still in the palm of her hand.

"No, it's fine. You can stay if you want," Mia politely insisted while getting up from her seat.

The young prosecutor shook her head. "Non, you do not have to baby me. If you want something just come out and say it."

The defense attorney walked over to the young girl and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I mean it. You're like a sister to me, why would I restrict you from spending time with your brother?"

Rudely shrugging off Mia's hand, the young girl gave the woman in front of her a glare. "Sister? Do not make me laugh. The only reason you are so kind-hearted to me is because of my brother. For your information the feeling is neutral, so when you truly want to accept me than you can come talk to me about being sisters. We are enemies in court and forever will be."

She grabbed Mia hand and placed the petals into her palm, closing her fingers over it. "Also, you better be careful with those files I gave you a month ago. Do not underestimate Redd White. You better stay alive for my brother. He will be disappointed when he wakes up and hears you followed him into an eternal sleep, never to be awakened."

Feeling a little awkward, Cain laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"What are you standing there for? Move it," Marinella snapped, giving Cain a sharp look.

"R-right!" Cain stumbled toward the young prosecutor tripping over his feet a few times.

"Arrivederci (12) Mia-"

"Cain,"

"I'm coming!" Cain panicked, leaving the room with his boss.

Mia watched the pair exit the room, leaving her alone with the unconscious body. She held up her hand to examine what Marinella placed in them a second ago.

"Dried petals?" Mia whispered in confusion. _Why would she give me this?_

She spotted the vase on the table and placed the petals near them. _Marinella loves roses…, so why would she crush them? I shouldn't look too much into it._

Mia patted down her skirt and took her seat on the stool once again.

"I can still remember the first time you introduced me to her. She was so adorable; puffing out her cheeks, hugging her legs, and tells me I better not take you away from her." Mia chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"I didn't understand what she meant until we started dating. At least she was mature enough not to kill me. I was surprise how hard she took the news…, but than you told me what happened to her. You were the only thing left in her life, her last pillar to support her up," Mia traced her fingers over the ex-defense attorney's hand.

"Now, you're gone…Don't worry though she is doing fine, as long as Cain, that detective I told you about, is by her side. She might not express it, but she does deeply care about him. Not as much as you though…I promise Diego, I will watch out for her no matter how much she refuses. I promise…"

**Episode 2: A Leisurely Day The End **

**Free Talk**_:_

_I hope you like this episode. This isn't my best work and please don't think this as a filler. Marinella and Cain may act a little different with each other in this because they have a brother/sister bond. Cain fills Diego spot and Marinella fills another I can't reveal now. The part where I said Edgeworth and Marinella are adoptive siblings that will be explained later on. I hope all the characters were in character as well, I had a hard time getting Miles right. And about Mia and that last part I really tried to keep her in character, so tell me what you think. I thought she needed a little Diego and pouring your feelings out time, so yeah… I also tried to show you character development with both Marinella and Cain. More will be revealed soon… Also, I want to apologize for the lack of Phoenix, but I did introduce Diego and put Mia in the end. How can you not like Jake, Miles and Hotti? The next episode will have lots of Wright since it's the second case and players will know what happened in this case. I will try to improve anything I did wrong in the first two episodes. I want to say I am sorry for the grammar mistakes as well. You may have noticed Marinella acting kind of…mean to Mia. Well the reason for that is Mia interrupted her time with Diego and she doesn't like Mia for taking Diego away from her, since they did date for a period of time. Also I wanted to show you a deeper side to Marinella and not only her emotionless doll façade. Now I better leave since this is getting way to long. Review please ;D _

**Translations: **

**Non (1) No in French **

**Attendre (2) Wait in French**

**Merci (3) Thanks in French**

**Principessa (4) Princess in Italian **

**Grazie (5) Thank you in Italian**

**Dannazione (6) Damn in Italian **

**Fermare (7) Wait in Italian **

**Ciao (8) Hello in Italian **

**Amico (9) Friend in Italian **

**Je suis désolé (10) I'm sorry in French **

**Amore mio**** (11) My love in Italian **

**Arrivederci (12) Goodbye in Italian**


	3. Episode 3: Turnabout Sisters

Ace Attorney: Merciless Prosecutor 

Summary: You know the life of Phoenix Wright, filled with action, death-threaten situations, and a bit of romance. Let's follow him through his journey of _OBJECTION! TAKE THAT! _And _HOLD IT! _With a new character added to the twists, Marinella Armando: The Merciless Prosecutor. Eventually, EdgeworthxOC.

Disclaimers: I do not make a profit from this. All ownership is rightfully Camcom, but I own my OC and any unfamiliar plots. I will take feedbacks and reviews as a payment though, no flames please. Please review and reasonable criticisms.

_Author's Note: Hello Readers! Well I hope people are reading… I'm not really sure if people are reading if they don't leave reviews…*cough* hint hint *cough* I want to know what you think so I can be sure I have a reason to continue this story…but I want to thank those who've already reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you because you helped motivate me. I had a little bit of writers block with this because I wasn't sure how I can include Marinella and Cain into Mia's…lets call it situation for those who didn't play past case two yet. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction and you have been enjoying the story so far. Also, please tell me what you think of my OCs so far. I want to know how they are so I can fix them if there is anything wrong. Now enjoy this chapter as I bid you a farewell. (Remember to Review!!~) _

**Episode 3: Turnabout Sisters**

*_Brrrriiinngggg…*_

_*Brinnnnnn…*_

_*Click* _

"Hello,"

"……."

"Hello?"

"Ms. Fey, this is Prosecutor Armando."

"Marinella? Is something wrong?

"…I wanted to ask how Charley was doing."

"Haha, he is doing fine. I water him everyday. Now is that all you called me for?"

"No, I wanted to… a-apologize for my behavior at our last encounter."

"What? You don't have to apologize for something as silly as that."

"You are not making this any easier, Ms. Fey."

"Like I said before, there is nothing to be sorry about."

"I also wanted to ask you about those files…"

"Don't worry, I found a place to keep them concealed."

"Are you handing them over to your younger sibling?"

"Of course, that's the only place I can think of keeping them out of harms way. I don't have a room filled with evidence like you prosecutors do."

"I just needed to know you are safe. I feel responsible if anything happened to you because of the files. You never know what Redd White will do."

"Mind I ask, how were you able to obtain this information?"

"Don't underestimate Cain's detective skills. That is one of the reasons I keep him around."

"And another being you have grown attached to him in such a short period of time."

"…You don't have any proof."

"Haha, well I have to call Maya now."

"Remember we have a scheduled meeting tomorrow in my office, eight in the morning. Sharp."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything. Good-Bye, Marinella."

**September 8 8:57 pm **

**High Prosecutor Office**

**Room 1302**

"Principessa! (1) I'm leaving for my date!"

Cain poked his head into the spacious office and saw the main chair empty. He strolled in and glanced around the room and scratched the back of his head. _I swore she was in here._

He walked deeper into the office, passing the mirror. He took a few steps back and checked out his appearance to be sure he looked perfect for his date. The detective had on a tuxedo with the inside buttoned up shirt being a dark purple and his tie was light lavender with a plaid design. His hair was tied back with the usually purple ribbon and he had his signature fingerless purple glove on, loosely holding his black suit case. His normal accessories were on with an addition of blue tinted shades placed on top of his head.

After a few minutes of checking his looks, Cain was satisfied with what he saw. He patted down his black dress pants and walked over to the main desk. He noticed that the dark purple curtains that covered the large balcony were lightly blowing, picking up speed every few seconds. The detective pulled back the curtains to reveal two stain glass doors with silver handles. The glass showed the stages of the rose from the beginning as a bud to the end with the stem wilting to the ground. One of the doors was slightly open, bringing in the cold breeze.

Cain curiously peeked through the small opening the door provided to see if his boss was there. No surprise, the young prosecutor was calmly sitting on a Victorian style chair sipping some black tea. Her perfectly curled black hair was gently flowing in the wind, free of hair ties and hand bands. She had on a pure white dress with a classic design. Her dress was strapless exposing her pale shoulders and back. The top was tightly hugging her chest and was held up by a long strand of ribbon tied in the back. The whole dress was coming down in long neat ruffles until it touched the floor. For shoes she had on white high heels that were covered by the layers of ruffles. The only accessories she had on were her black framed glasses and a chained necklace with the pendant being a side ways G.

"My, my, doesn't someone look beautiful today." Cain teased, deciding to make his entrance.

"You are being ridiculous. I look the same everyday." Marinella quietly answered, taking small sips of her tea.

Cain gave his boss an amused look and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. "You're kidding right?"

Marinella narrowed her eyes at the detective and decided to ignore his comment, pouring herself another cup. She continued to over look the dark city, unconsciously fidgeting with her pendent.

"You're sure there is nothing bothering you?" Cain asked, eyeing the young girl below him.

"…I just talked to Ms. Fey," Marinella whispered, trailing off.

"Come on now, nothing bad is going to happen. She asked for the files and you gave them to her. She can do what she wants with them."

The young prosecutor shook her head, "I have a bad feeling…I just cannot figure out what it is."

Cain sighed to himself, patting the girl's shoulders. "I know this instinct of yours helped us solve many different cases, but now I just think you're overly stressed."

"Maybe…" Marinella pondered, putting the thoughts in the back of her mind.

The young girl stood up, straightened out her dress and turned to her partner for the first time, since the conversation started. She stared at the detective's outfit, immediately knowing he had an important "appointment" to make. A strong wind unexpectedly blew, catching the pair by surprise. The young girl pushed down her dress, while Cain was panicking over his hair. The wind kept blowing, while the young girl remained calm; as she listened to her partner continue to fuss over his all-so-perfect-hair. The large gust finally settled down as both perfectionists started to fix their appearance.

"Man that was some wind! That weather chick on TV forecasted today would be cloudy and warm." Cain complained, as he retied his tangled hair. He turned his attention to his partner noticing her uncomfortable expression while she held her throat. He quickly ran to her side cupping her cheeks in his hand.

"Let's go back inside. This isn't good for your condition."

Marinella started to cough, while Cain took off his black jacket and placed it over the young prosecutor's shoulders. She pulled the welcoming warmth closer to her body as her coughing calmed down.

"N-no, I'm fine. I want to stay here to clear my head."

"At least take your medication then," Cain insisted looking worriedly at the girl.

"Are those ears for show? I said I am fine. I do not need those pills." Marinella firmly refused, swallowing a large amount of tea to clear her throbbing throat.

Cain shook his head, not wanting to argue with the stubborn girl. "You'll have to take them one day. I'm sure you don't want your lung condition to get any worse."

"No matter how much medicine I take in…the result will always be the same."

"You don't know that," the detective reasoned, pulling the girl into a side hug. "Now I better leave for this date before Marianna starts to throw a tantrum. Or was it Juliet, Margaret? No, it was definitely Katherine…Arrivederi (2) Principessa!"

"What about your jacket?"

"You can keep it. It's getting pretty cold and I'll be taking it off at the date anyways," Cain explained, giving the girl a wink.

"Pervert," Marinella whispered as she watched him walk away. Pulling the jacket closer to her as another breeze passed by, she clutched on to the jacket as a small smile made its way onto her face. _That idiot…_

**September 8 9:08 pm **

**Fey & Co. Law Offices **

Phoenix Wright, an attorney with just one win on his record, was running late for a meeting. He rushed through the doors of his boss's office, ftaking in deep breaths. There was only one thought on his mind and that was: _I'm late_. After settling down, Phoenix looked around the dark and empty room with a confused expression on his face.

"Huh, that's strange. The chief must have gone home already." Phoenix mumbled, scanning the forlorn room. _She said her sister was coming over so we should all go out for dinner…. _

Phoenix wandered deeper into the office, having nothing on his schedule. A distinct smell became stronger the more he walked in, causing him to wrinkle his nose.

"What's that smell…?" Phoenix inhaled once again trying to figure out the scent. _Blood…?_

"Mia!" The novice defense attorney panicked, running towards his mentor's office door that was slightly open. He pushed the door to reveal the office in chaos, with the smell of blood hitting him in large waves.

"Sis…," a young feminine voice cried, catching Phoenix's attention. _Someone's there!_

Phoenix looked over to the left side of the office to see Mia's body leaning against the wall with a young girl in weird clothes beside her. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and some of her long black hair was sticking out of random places. Her hair was tied in a top knot with the rest flowing down her back and the tip tied with a purple bead. Her bangs covering her forehead with two long strands on either sides of her face were tied with purple beads. She had a white kimono that ended a few inches above her knees with a purple robe over it. To hold up her kimono a large purple ribbon was tied around her waist with the purple bow tied to the side. Around her neck was a white bead necklace with a shard shaped pendant. Her wrist was tied with thin strands of purple ribbons, which matched her purple and black traditional sandals.

Ignoring the stranger for now, Phoenix kneeled down beside to girl to examine Mia's body.

"Chief, Chief…? Chief!" Phoenix yelled, finally realizing Mia was dead. He turned his attention to the crying young girl beside, "Who are you?"

The strange girl gave the defense attorney a short glance, before passing out. Phoenix caught the girl in his arms and laid her down on the sofa outside of the office, to rest. He went back to the corpse, wanting to check on the scene of the crime. He took hold to Mia's shoulders and felt that it was still warm. After a few minutes, her body warmth started to fade, going completely cold.

"Chief…," Phoenix sadly whispered letting go of his mentor's shoulders. He noticed Mia's was bleeding from her head and a bloody statue of The Thinker on the floor beside the body. _Looking at this evidence, Mia must have died from a blunt force. This statue has to be the murder weapon. _

Beside the body Phoenix saw a piece of paper with something written in blood. He closely looked at the paper and read the bloody writing to himself. _Maya…? Did Mia write this? It's on a department store receipt with the date stamp being yesterday. _

Not finding anymore clues Phoenix decided to call the police. He walked out of the office where the girl was supposed to be resting, finding her gone. _That girl…where did she go?! I put her right there on that sofa…! Uh Oh… I hope she didn't run on me._

"Yipes!" Phoenix yelled, when the girl suddenly popped out of no where, right in front of him. _Don't scare me like that… _

"Uh, Excuse me but, who are you?" Phoenix curiously asked the frowning girl. Her frown deepened, as she looked at the defense attorney in distrust.

"It's okay. I work here." He reassured, gaining the girl's trust.

"Maya…**Maya Fey**." The girl whispered.

"Maya...Fey?" Phoenix repeated to himself. _Maya! That's the name Mia wrote on the paper! Maybe I should show her the receipt. I never thought there'd be a use for evidence like this outside the courtroom! _

"Before Mia died, she wrote something on this piece of paper."

"W-what? W-why? Why would she write my name?" Maya shouted reading the bloody writing.

"Please, calm down," Phoenix told the young girl.

"Why would Sis write my name?" Maya panicked, as she started to cry again.

Phoenix nervously watched the girl cry again regretting he showed Maya the piece of paper. _Uh-oh, now I've done it…. I'd better hurry up and call the police now!_

The attorney sprinted back to the crime scene, quickly taking the phone on the messy desk off the receiver. He placed the phone to his ear and didn't hear a dial tone. _This phone is completely wrecked. Someone pulled this phone apart. _

"Police!? Come quick!" A mature feminine voice shrieked. Phoenix eyes widen, not expecting to hear the yell. _W-what was that!? Someone is screaming from outside the window! _

Phoenix cautiously walked toward the window and took a look out. Another window just a few feet across from where he was, a woman was on the phone with a frightened expression spread across her face. She had short pink hair that waved up on the tips. She was dressed in a low cut pink dress, which showed her chest area, with heart buttons trailing down her dress.

"She's staring right at me!" Phoenix shouted to himself. He ran out the room to check on Maya again, to see her stop crying. Police sirens echoed throughout the office making both Phoenix and Maya jump on their feet.

"The police…," Phoenix mumbled. _Sounds like they're coming this way…._

**Freeze! **

**September 8 9:00 pm **

**High Prosecutor Office**

**Room 1202**

It was a normal busy day in the Prosecutor's Office as Miles Edgeworth, the Demon Prosecutor was sorting out a few files. He has just solved a moderately easy case, with the defendant being guilty. Even if the defendant was innocence, it was his record on the line, and being a von Karma disciple forbids him from losing. After signing his signature, Miles straightened out the papers and placed them neatly on his desk for Chief Prosecutor Skye to examine tomorrow. _I'm finally done. _

He got up from his seat and noticed a loose paper in the floor next to his chair. He bends down and picked up the paper, scanning over the content. _Ah, this must be the paper I have to get Marinella to sign…This is going to be due tomorrow. Good thing I found it before it was too late. _

Miles folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He walked out of his office and locked the door, making sure he heard a click, before he left. He casually walked up the stairs, completely ignoring the elevator. When he reached the floor, Marinella's office was located he let out a deep sigh. _I really have to get over my fear of elevators. _

The prosecutor walked down the long hallway, nodding his head to by passers. Reaching the Victorian style door with the number 1302 on it, he stopped and softly knocked on the door. _That's peculiar. No answer…_

He knocked again, this time harder, and once again received no reply. He took hold of the knob and gave it a twist, not bothering to wait for permission. Miles walked in and saw the office was completely deserted. The lights were off and a chilly breeze was coming in from the balcony. The stain glass door to the balcony was slightly opened, bringing in uninvited wind, making the curtains move around like an invisible ghost under a cloak. _She must be out there. I can never understand her endurance against the cold weather. _

Miles pushed the curtains aside and walked through the door. The scene in front of him caused him to back away in shock. The female prosecutor was lying on the ground with a black jacket covering her shoulders. Her head was tilted to the side and her black curls were concealing her face. The tea cup was hanging loosely in her left hand's index and middle fingers with the liquid spilled, making a small puddle near her arm.

Getting over the shock, Miles rushed to the unconscious girl and lifted her up in his hand. He brushed her hair away to reveal her flushed face and closed eyes. She was rapidly breathing, making her heart beat in an irregular speed. Miles placed his arm under her arms and legs and stood up, holding her bridal style. _Her condition has not acted up in a long time. Knowing her, she has been neglecting her medication. Also, she has been acting weird these past few days. Why didn't I take notice of it until now?! _

Miles shook his head, clearing all negative thoughts. He started to walk back to the office, but stopped when he heard a cracking sound. Stepping back, he glanced down to see he had broken Marinella's black framed glasses. _Can this day get any worse? I'm sure Gumshoe would not mind paying for them. _

He bended down to pick up the broken frames and placed them in his pocket. Shifting Marinella in his arms, Miles rushed out of her office looking for someone to help.

A young girl in a lab coat was humming down the hall, swinging her bag back and forth. With a second thought, Miles sprinted to the girl asking for her assistance.

"Call the hospital immediately; we have an unconscious person in need of medical attention."

The girl looked up in surprise when she heard the yell. "…?"

Not questioning why the unfamiliar girl knew who he was, Miles repeated his demand to call the hospital.

"R-right, I'm on it!" the girl shouted, shakily taking out her cell phone.

Miles held the unconscious girl in his hands and glanced down at her flushed face. _Hang on, Marinella…_

* * *

"_Hey, Diego, guess what?" an excited young girl exclaimed, pulling on her brother's shirt sleeve. _

"_Haha. Calm down now. What is it?" the older brother asked, as he took a sip of his coffee. _

"_Well, you know my twelfth birthday was a few months ago and you said when I turn twelve I can go out to a real crime scene." _

_Diego let out a deep sigh, "Here we go with this again. Yes, I did say that, but I remember also saying you need supervision and both Mia and I can't take you." _

"_I know that already, I am not stupid. You should know by now I am always hanging out at the Prosecutor's Office, and I manage to convince Prosecutor Marshall into letting me help him on a case he took." _

"_I'm sure you will be more of a burden than help." _

"_You're so mean Diego! You watch, I will become a great prosecutor and I will declare all your clients guilty!" _

"_What ever gets you to sleep at night kitten," Diego patted his younger girl's head._

_Marinella crossed her arms and started to pout. "You just wait…." _

"_The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over." _

"_I am not crying!"_

**September 8 9:56 pm **

**Hotti Clinic**

**Intensive Care Unit**

"I have to return to the office now. Can you watch her for me?"

"No problem, Mr. Edgeworth. I remember everything you told me: Make her take her medications when she wakes up, don't take no for an answer, and most importantly don't let her talk you into helping her sneak out." The young high school student said, giving the prosecutor across from her a confident smile.

"I am in your debt." Edgeworth crossed one of his arms and gave the young girl a bow.

"Oh, no you don't have to worry about repaying me, Mr. Edgeworth. Even if you didn't ask me to watch over her I would have volunteered. I always wanted to meet the famous Prosecutor, Miss Marinella Armando."

Edgeworth nodded his head and gave the unconscious girl one last glance before leaving the room.

_I can't believe I got to meet both Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. Armando on the same day, even if one of them is unconscious. _The high school girl stood beside Marinella's bed and stared down at her innocent face. _Wow, the rumors are true…she looks just like one of those porcelain dolls. She so pretty…._

The young girl took a strand of the sleeping prosecutor's hair in her hands and closely examined it. _How does she get it so soft? I have to ask her what type of conditioner she uses and maybe I can play around with some of my chemicals and scientifically make a bottle for myself. _

"Principessa, sei fatto male? I tuoi polmoni agire di nuovo? Non morire su di me! (3)" a husky voice panicked, running into the room. Cain held on to the wall for support, taking deep breaths. His hair was stuck up at random places and his shades were in his hands. His shirt was completely open, exposing his chest and his pants were messily put on with the belt half way on. His tie was loosely around his neck and one of his shoe laces untied.

"Shhh, do you want me to spill sodium hydroxide on you? Can't you see there is a sick patient trying to recover here?"

Ignoring the high school girl, Cain rushed to Marinella's bed and worrily stared down at her.

"Pensavo che mi hai detto che si prenderà cura di voi stessi! Non lasciarmi! (4)" Cain cried tightly holding Marinella's lifeless hand.

"Hey! What are you doing to Ms. Armando?!" the young girl yelled, pulling Cain away from the sleeping body.

Glaring at the girl, Cain placed his right index finger on her forehead and pushed her back. "If you don't already know, I'm Cain Knight, detective and partner of Marinella. I should be asking who** you** are."

"Sorry I never heard of a Cain Knight, and I am in no obligation to give you my name."

"Che, you're making yourself more unattractive with every word spilling out of that big mouth of yours."

As the two continue to bicker, they failed to notice Marinella's hand slightly twitch. _Where am I…? _The young prosecutor slowly opened her eyes, immediately closing it again because of the overexposure of light. _What is that annoying sound?_

Marinella supported herself up and leaned against her pillow. _With this uncomfortable breeze in the back of my rear, I am guessing I am in a hospital gown, concluding I am in a dreadful hospital. _She felt around for her glasses and grabbed it off the table. She touched the glass of her frames, but her fingers went right through. _My glasses, my expensive glasses…are broken…_

She crashed the glasses in her hands and dropped the pieces back on the table. Looking over to the side, she saw Cain and an unfamiliar girl arguing with each other. _I am surprise he is not flirting with her. She does have this delightful shine to her face._ Marinella looked over at the girl and noticed she was no older than she was. Her hair was brown with half of it tied into a high pony tail. She was wearing a traditional blue high school uniform with a lab coat over it. She had a pink bag around her chest with random test tubes sticking out of it. She had high pink boots on, matching her bag, with pink tinted goggles on top of her head. On her lab coat, she had an ID card attached on one side with random buttons of faces on the other side.

Shaking her head, the prosecutor tried to remember how she ended up here. _Ah, I can not over use my head right now. Will this migraine ever leave me alone? _Holding her head, she tried to block out all the bantering she was hearing.

"Will you two shut up?" Marinella snapped making sure her voice remained calm, but stern enough to scare the two.

"Principessa! I'm so glad you're awake!" Cain cheered running up to his boss.

"Ms. Armando, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to awake you with my screaming." The young high school student apologized.

"Do I know you?" Marinella asked keeping her eyes closed, as the two got closer to her.

"Well, you don't know me personally, but I'm sure you know my sister. I'm **Ema Skye**, younger sister of Lana Skye." The young girl introduced herself, playing with her goggles.

"Skye's younger sister? Not that I am not appreciative of your concern for my well being, but why are you here, arguing with my idiotic assistant?"

"Well, I was originally planning on visiting my sister, but then Mr. Edgeworth came rushing at me with your body. So I called the hospital and he asked me to watch over you." Ema explained.

"Miles? Do you know where he is now?"

"Nope. He left after the doctor said you need rest and you will be fine. But I do remember him yelling in his phone to someone named Gum-something, about a murder." Ema murmured, holding her chin.

"Murder…Cain, do you have any information to add on to Ms. Skye's testimony?"

"Not that I know of, I was in the middle of a… "moment" than my cell phone rang, and I came rushing here when I heard the news from Eggy." Cain explained, retying his hair.

"What about your date?" Marinella curiously asked.

Cain casually shrugged and started to button up his shirt. "I left her there, no big deal. You're more important than some girl I can get back with the wink of my eye."

"I do not know if I should thank you for your kindness or hit you for your stupidity."

"Oh! I remember now! You two are a well-known pair in the law enforcements, Prosecutor Marinella Armando and her partner Detective Cain Knight!" Ema suddenly exclaimed. "I always admired you Ms. Armando, I am so sorry I forgot about your useless partner."

"I'm still here!" Cain yelled blocking Ema's view of Marinella.

"If you were useful, I would have heard more about you! It's not my fault Ms. Armando is stuck with you!"

The two started to bicker again, making Marinella twitch her eye. She got off of the bed and made her way to Cain's black suit case he carelessly threw in the corner of the room. Digging around the case, she found her extra pair of glasses and placed them on. She noticed her dress and Cain's jacket beside a chair on her bed and went over to grab them. Continuing to ignore the pair, she made her way to the bathroom and changed.

"If you weren't the Chief's bratty sister, I would have so shoved you out of this room, through the window!" Cain roared.

After saying that sentence, his jacket was thrown on his head, covering his face. "Cain, shut your mouth." Marinella sternly ordered, fixing her makeup.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Ema questioned, running toward the door, to block the exit.

"I am heading back to the office. I have wasted enough time here."

"No, you can't. Mr. Edgeworth told me to not let you out of here."

"….I have to apologize, Ms. Skye, but I have business else where. Cain calls Gumshoe and asks him about this murder." Marinella walked out of the door, with the high school girl protesting behind her.

"You can't be serious!" Cain yelled into his cell phone, making Marinella stop walking, causing Ema to bump into her back. "Report,"

"M-Mia Fey was murdered!"

_Ms. Fey…_

**To be continued.**

_Author's Note__: Who ever played the game, I'm sure you saw that coming. I'm letting you know more about Marinella in this chapter and more will be explained soon. I had and still do now have writers block. If anyone can think of any ideas, feel free to message me. I look forward in hearing your feedback, so please review. I will try to get the next part out. I am sorry if I seem to get things out in a slow pace, but I __**do **__have a social life and I am busy most of the time. Also, can you tell me if any of the characters were OOC because I had a hard time writing Miles. Review please! ~ _

**Translation **

**:**** Italian for Princess**

: **Italian for Good Bye**

**, sei fatto male? I tuoi polmoni agire di nuovo? Non morire su di me!:**** Italian for Princess, are you hurt? Did your lungs act up again? Don't die on me!**

** che mi hai detto che si prenderà cura di voi stessi! Non lasciarmi!: ****Italian for I thought you told me you will take care of yourself! Don't leave me!!**


	4. Episode 4: Investigation on Hold

Ace Attorney: Merciless Prosecutor 

Summary: You know the life of Phoenix Wright, filled with action, death-threaten situations, and a bit of romance. Let's follow him through his journey of _OBJECTION! TAKE THAT! _And _HOLD IT! _With a new character added to the twists, Marinella Armando: The Merciless Prosecutor. Eventually, EdgeworthxOC.

Disclaimers: I do not make a profit from this. All ownership is rightfully Camcom, but I own my OC and any unfamiliar plots. I will take feedbacks and reviews as a payment though, no flames please. Please review and reasonable criticisms.

_Author's Note: Wow, I haven't been on for a while. School has been taking up most of my time, and I didn't get any inspiration to write. Mia's death is a big roadblock since I have trouble making good ideas and events for it. Wel,l here is my fourth installment and please I really appreciate your reviews. _

**Episode 4: Investigation On Hold**

_Why does this only happen to me?_

Marinella lay half asleep on her hospital bed with the young high school girl sitting on a chair beside her. After hearing the news about Mia Fey, the prosecutor had another attack, forcing her back in the bed. Her assistant, Cain was placed in charge of investigating the crime scene during the young woman's absences.

_Am I destined to be trapped in this prison forever…?_

She was back in the hospital gown with the blanket thrown on the floor. The young prosecutor turned to her side, facing her back toward Ema.

_Am I fit to be a prosecutor? _

Ema watched her idol quietly, fidgeting with her bag strap. It took a lot to convince the young woman back on bed rest. She had to start coughing out blood before she willingly let Cain carry her to the doctor for a checkup.

"Ms. Armando, you shouldn't worry about the case. I'm sure your assistant can handle the investigation for you. Uh, the doctor did say you could check out tomorrow morning." The high school girl tried to cheer Marinella up, but received no response.

The young prosecutor closed her eyes, _the only thing I can do now is let the darkness take me away from this chaos for awhile…_

* * *

"Alright Cain, this is your chance to shine! Principessa (1) is counting on you!" the detective yelled, punching his fist to the sky, and got on his purple motorcycle.

"Cain!" a high pitched voice screamed, grabbing the man's attention.

He tilted his head back, as all the color on his face drained. A woman with a short red cocktail dress on, with red pumps came charging toward him. Her curly blonde hair was a mess, her blue eyes shouted murder, and her makeup looked as if she just finished crying her eyes out.

"Haha….Briana?" the man nervously laughed, narrowing his eyes to the side, having a hard time looking at the woman in front of him.

"It's Katherine!" the woman cried, causing people to turn toward the pair.

"Alright, babe, try to keep your voice down. You're drawing unnecessary attention toward us." Cain tried to reason with his previous date, as she started to sob again.

"H-how could you l-leave me for a teenager…?"

"She is not any teenager! If you haven't noticed she is my boss and she is like a little sister to me! She could of died and now you're here whining to me about leaving you!" Cain unexpectedly snapped, clenching his gloved hand.

Katharine stared up at her date with shock, taken back by his response to her. She started another crying fit, as people glared at the detective for making a woman cry.

_Ugh, I don't have time for this! _The man guiltily patted his date's shoulder, not knowing how to get out of this situation. _Damn it! I have to think of an excuse, Principessa is going to murder me if I don't bring back a full report to her._

* * *

The young prosecutor was peacefully resting on her bed, with Ema remaining in her same spot, going over some of her school notes. She would look up every few minutes to see if Marinella was alright, before going back to her work.

*Ring* *Ring*

Ema snapped her head up, hearing a weird ring tone. _Is that the Steel Samurai…? _

She noticed Marinella's black cell phone on the side table, vibrating with the screen flashing. The girl quickly grabbed the phone, and checked the caller identification, covering the speaker with the palm of her hand, trying not to wake the prosecutor.

_Gavin, Klavier_

The ID also had a picture of the person, showing a cheerful young man with a bright smile. He had short blonde hair with his eyes being a blue shade color, which the girl was not sure of since half of his eyes were covered with black sun glasses. He wore a black shirt with the collar up, and a chain necklace of a sideways G around his neck, which looked extremely identical to the one Marinella was wearing. On his left ear he had on a silver ear ring, matching the silver ring he wore left thumb and middle finger. His left hand was the only one visible in the picture since he was using it to push up his sunglasses. _Why does this man remind me of the idiot I just had a fight with a few hours ago…? Does Ms. Armando attract the fob type?_

Ema clicked the answer button to silence the ring and before she could mumble a hello, a German accent voice talked first, "Fraulein (2) Prosecutor, what took you so long to answer my call? You were scolding Herr (3) Detective again weren't you?"

"Could I ask who this is?" the girl asked, doing her best to keep her voice down.

"Hm? I could ask the same to you, since this is Marinella Armando's cell phone, ja (4)?"

Ema could feel angry boil in the pit of her stomach again. _What is this feeling? Why is it every time I talk to those rock star types I get so mad?_

"Ms. Armando currently cannot answer the phone, so I am talking for her. Do you have a message you would like for me to pass on?" Ema questioned, trying to keep a leveled head.

"I rather tell Fraulein Prosecutor herself if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes, I would mind!"

Marinella squeezed her eyes, trying to block out the yelling. "I said she is currently not available, please call back later!" The high school girl's voice roared, snapping the prosecutor out of her sleeping state.

"Not anymore." The young woman spoke in a loud tone, but kept her voice leveled. She turned around on the bed, until she was lying on her back. Holding her hand out, Ema placed the black cell phone onto the woman's hand, mouthing apologizes.

"This is Marinella Armando; may I ask who is speaking?"

"Ah Fraulein, it is good to hear your beautiful voice again." A German accent sighed in relief, glad to not hear the previous voice he was arguing with.

The young prosecutor raised one eye brow in surprise, hearing the German man's voice. "Klavier? It is a shock to hear from you after years of separation."

The man chuckled, a laugh that can make any girl swoon, luckily the female prosecutor was not talking to him face to face, or she would have let a blush slide, "You already know I am studying to become a prosecutor much like yourself Fraulein, and I thought I could come visit for a much needed R and R and maybe gain some tips from you."

"Really now? And when do you plan to descend me with your princely presence?" Marinella sarcastically said, earning another chuckle from the man.

"In exactly forty-eight hours Fraulein, I'm riding on the wind."

The prosecutor widened her eyes, "Why did you not inform me of this sooner, Klavier?"

"I wanted to surprise you; I cannot give up the chance in catching the perfect prosecutor unexpectedly." Klavier teased, finding all of this amusing.

"Don't expect me to pick you up at the airport."

"You say that, but your angelic face is the first thing I see when I step out of the plane's tunnel."

"Au revior! (5)" the girl immediately ended the conversation.

"Auf Wiedersehen (6), Fraulein!" Klavier's laugh could be heard, until Marinella snapped her cell phone shut.

The young prosecutor sighed to herself, dropping the cell onto the desk and pulled the blanket up, trying to remain to her nap. "Ms. Armando…?" Ema nervously called, fidgeting around in her seat.

"No need to apologize Ms. Skype, if you truly want to make it up to me, you will let me rest my eyes."

The young girl slowly nodded, turning her attention back to her school notes.

* * *

_HALELUHAH! I got away from the crazy chick. You spent one night with a girl and she thinks you're married or something. _

Cain speeded down the road, and turned a sharp corner as a burst of sirens rang in his ears. _Damn! Gumshoe and his whole team are here already! Here comes Knight!_

The detective parked his motorcycle on the side of the street. He took off his helmet, shaking his head, so his shoulder length hair wasn't sticking flat on his head. Placing the helmet on the motorcycle's handle, Cain adjusted his fingerless glove and smirked to himself. _Gummy doesn't know what hit him._

Racing up the steps, the detective kicked open the office's door, causing a loud commotion. "Hey, Hey, who do you think you are coming in here like you own the place, pal!" a huffing detective, marched up to the entrance.

"The Queen's Knight is here to investigate this crime scene. Gummy, if I were you I would move to the side, before you get hurt." Cain strolled pass the man, bumping shoulders on the way.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but Mr. Edgeworth already took this case."

The younger detective shrugged, "Doesn't mean I don't have the right to gather evidence." The older detective glared knowing the younger man was right, "Just don't get in my way pal."

* * *

*Ring Ring*

Marinella twitched her eyes hearing the Steel Samurai theme song her assistant was so generous enough to install as her ringtone. Ema placed down her school notes, and quickly grabbed the cell phone off the desk. Being awakened from her slumber once again, the young prosecutor shifted her body so she was leaning forward on her pillow. The high school student handed the prosecutor her cell phone and went back to her work keeping her ears open, curious of whom was calling this time. To irritated by the phone to even check the caller identification Marinella held the cell to her ear, "Prosecutor Armando speaking," the teenager spoke in a cold tone.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all, if you are calling to know about my well-being, I can confidently tell you, your little helper Ms. Skye has obediently followed all your orders to keep me in this room as a prison, giving me vile plates of murk to satisfy my hungry." Marinella explained straight forwardly, not sparing any details.

"I understand you are upset, but I am only thinking about your health. Franziska was also asking about your condition."

"I will make sure I will make time to answer her concerns. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me Miles. Did you take the case?"

"You are smart enough to know the answer to that, Marinella." Edgeworth replied in a firm matter.

"Just know that will not stop me from investigating myself. I will not let Ms. Fey's death go unsolved." _I know my brother would do the same…_

"I expect nothing less. I must start working on the case now, so get some more rest. I will personally pick you up tomorrow."

Pressing the end button on her cell phone, the young prosecutor placed it back on the desk, not even attempting to go back to sleep, knowing many more calls were soon to come. "Ms. Skye, mind telling me what homework you are working on?" Marinella asked, trying to amuse her own boredom.

The high school girl snapped up from the science question she was concentrating on and stared at her idol. "I'm working on my physics homework. I'm actually getting a headache from trying to solve this question, so I guess I'll take a break now." Ema packed her books together and stuffed them in her pink messenger bag.

"I am surprised our paths have never collided until today. Seeing as how you are Chief Prosecutor Skye's little sister and involved in the SL-9 incident." The young prosecutor commented, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, well at least we got to meet now." The girl laughed, completely ignoring the mentioning of the incident.

_I see she is still touchy about the SL-9 case._ Marinella couldn't help but smirk in amusement in finding out the minor fact.

"Why not get better acquainted with one another and start a round of ten questions. Believe it or not that silly childish game has formed many of my close bonds I current hold." The young prosecutor let a small smile appear on her face as past memories flashed in her mind. Before Ema could catch the grin, it disappeared and was replaced with her usually neutral expression.

The younger Skye nodded in enthusiasm at the suggestion, "Alright, let me start first. Why and what inspired you to pick prosecution as your occupation choice?" Ema asked, pulling down her goggles and took out a notepad and pen, ready to scribble down Marinella's answer.

The prosecutor couldn't help but giggle at the girl's gusto, and decided to answer the young Skye honesty with full detail, leaving out unnecessary factors. "I grew up in an environment that was surrounded by law. The Armando name is famous for their past and current law enforcers. To tell you the truth I wanted to be an Interpol Agent. Unfortunately, those dreams were crushed by the disapproval of my father, being an agent himself and have lost many companions in that occupation. Seeing as how my brother was a defense attorney, I decided I would be a prosecutor, so I could face him on court, so he would finally take me seriously. Using connections I had, I was able to learn the skills of prosecution through many of the best. Being a fast learner was also an advantage. "

Ema nodded, rapidly writing down word for word the answer the prosecutor just gave her. "Since it is my turn now, I would like to know what you are striving to be in your future?" The high school girl wrote down her last word and gave Marinella a large grin, "I want to be a forensic investigator! I absolutely love science and doing experiments. I remember my sister would let me play with the forensic set to keep me from bothering her at work, and I just love it. Finding finger prints, foot prints, analyzing hand writing scientifically of course, are my life passions!"

The young prosecutor smiled at the girl glad to see her have such a zealous drive for her goal. "Did you know, you just repeated almost the exact words my assistant told me once?"

"What? That fob wanted to be a forensic investigator?" Ema jumped out of her seat in disbelief.

"And he would have been an excellent one, but the idiot chooses to stay by my side. He was even asked to become an Interpol Agent because of his remarkable detective skills and forensic knowledge and expertise, but he refused the offer. What a foolish decision…."

"…You two must be very close." The young Skye softly commented, sitting back on her chair. Marinella nodded, waiting to hear the next question. Ema turned her notepad to a clean page, getting ready to write down the answer to her second question, "How did you come to know of Mr. Edgeworth and what is your relationship with him like?"

The prosecutor raised an eye brow at the question, but answered calmly. "After a series of trial and tribulations, Manfred von Karma, finally took me in as one of his pupils. That was how I met his daughter, Franziska von Karma and her adoptive brother Miles Edgeworth. By taking me in as his student, Mr. von Karma adopted me as well, seeing as how I am currently parentless. I grew up with Miles and Franziska, and that should answer your question in what my relationship with Miles is."

"Not really." Ema trailed off, not wanting to over step her boundaries.

"Can you please elaborate?"

The girl scratched the back of her neck nervously, "What I meant is, relationship, as in romantically…."

Marinella kept her cool, keeping down her burning cheeks, "Miles and I are nowhere near a couple." The prosecutor confirmed, with a nod of her head, mentally repeating the sentence in her head. _Miles and I are nothing more…_

"That is not what I have been hearing…" Ema whispered to herself, making a note on the side about a secret relationship between MA and ME.

"What about you Ms. Skye, you seemed to be infatuated with my partner." It was the high school student's turn to blush as she immediately defended herself, "N-no way! Never will I ever fall for a fob like him." Ema stuttered almost dropping her pen.

"Oh? I swore the first time you witnessed him race into the room half dressed you immediately fell for his, as you say it, fob appearance."

"W-what! N-no, no, way. You were asleep so how would you know that?" Ema pointed an accused finger at the prosecutor.

"I took an educational deduction, and by your behavior I can assume I am correct."

The forensic enthusiast frowned clenching both her fists in frustration, "Next question!" Marinella felt another smile tug on her lips, _Cain you manage to steal the hearts of almost every person you meet even if it's intentional or not. _The young Skye tilted her head to the side and poked her cheek with her index finger in thought. "You mentioned something about brother. I have read in your bio of you having one half-brother. Could you give me more detail on this?"

The young prosecutor hesitated, twirling a piece of her ruffled curly hair with her left index finger. "My brother…I am sure you know of him, Defense Attorney Diego Armando…" Marinella mumbled, not having any other intentions of finishing her answer. Out of respect, Ema decided to not take prey, waiting patiently for her next question.

"…Are you a fan of The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo?" the prosecutor randomly asked, wanting to move the conversation toward a different direction.

Ema's eyes started to sparkle, "YES! I am a huge fan! The Great Hero of Neo Olde Tokyo! I have his theme song as my ringtone. Are you a fan too Ms. Armando? I noticed you have his theme song programmed as your ringtone too." The girl excitedly jumped out of her seat once again, grabbing Marinella's hands.

"N-no, not at all, Cain is the one who set that song as my ringtone. I noticed you and my assistant would get along very well."

"What? You must be joking! I would never fall for a man like him." Ema fumed, clenching her fists together, thinking about punching the perverted detective.

"Nonsense, I do not joke, as you put it. I think all situations should be faced seriously. Cain may have many, many…many, flaws, but he can make a wonderful companion if you truly win his heart. I am not sure how impressive he is as a lover, but I can assure you, he is a remarkable partner and brother."

"Who is this wonderful man you are so greatly complimenting, Principessa?" the detective strolled in the room, with a wide smirk on his face.

"Certainly not you!" Ema sneered, crossing her arms, turning her head away from the Knight.

"No one asked you!" Cain yelled, kicking the door closed, since he hands were filled with files and paperwork.

Marinella rubbed her temples watching in annoyance at the two bickering. "What did you manage to find out Cain?" The young girl interrupted the argument, as the detective ran up to her side. He dropped the pile of paperwork on her lap, "I checked through every nook and cranny, and I gathered as much information as I could find. The autopsy report has not been written yet, so I will make sure getting the report for you is the first thing on my agenda tomorrow."

"Merci (7) Cain, you are a tremendous help."

The detective smirked proudly to himself, "I aim to please, Principessa. Gummy wanted me to tell you he hopes for a quick recovery."

"I will be sure to thank him later." Marinella nodded, motioning her hand towards the papers, so Cain can start his report. He grabbed the first file on the top and started to read the information to her, "Mia Fey the victim in this case was killed by a brutal force. She was hit on the head by a statue of the thinker, the same statue that was used to kill Cindy Stone."

"Remind me to rid of the accursed clock." Marinella shook her head, closing her eyes.

"We found droplets so blood on the statue so I am sure that it is the murder weapon. I took a picture of the statue." Cain handed his boss the paper with the picture clipped on the side. He took the black framed glasses on the desk and placed it on for her.

"Continue with your report." The young prosecutor ordered, scanning through the notes and closely examining the picture. Ema was sitting quietly on her seat, trying to resist the urge of elbowing the detective who was standing next to her.

"Evidence we managed to find was a note with writing on it. The name Maya was written with Ms. Fey's blood on the paper."

"Maya? As in Maya Fey? How could this have happened…?" Marinella mumbled to herself, rubbing her chin in thought. "I can assume Maya is the suspect then?" Cain nodded his head, "I didn't want to visit her without you, so we can officially start the investigation as a team tomorrow."

A knock was made on the door, as a nurse came into the room. "Visiting hours are over, please take your leave." The nurse bowed her head, and softly closed the door. The detective ran his hand through his hair and let out a stressful sigh. "Man what time is it?"

Ema took out her cell phone, "Time sure flies, I can't believe it's eleven o' clock already." Marinella took off her glasses and placed them back on their spot on the desk. She organized the files and handed them back to her partner. Cain pushed up the young prosecutor's front bangs and gave it a kiss. "I'll be here to pick you up eight o' clock sharp."

"Bonne nuit, (8) I'll expect one hundred percent from you tomorrow."

"Have I ever let you down, Principessa?"

"Oui (9)"

The high school student let a giggle pass her lips, covering her mouth as she tried to stop it from bursting. The detective glared when he heard the laugh, pointing a finger at the girl. "What do you think you're laughing at? Get I said get!" Cain demanded, pushing the forensic fanatic out of the room, along with himself. "Buonanotte, (10) Principessa." Giving her his last sincere smile, Cain shut the door.

"HEY! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOOD NIGHT TO HER!"

"WELL WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?"

"YOURS YOU FOB!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS A FOB?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? YOU!"

The young prosecutor smirked to herself. _That girl will soon learn denial is hard to do with a man like Cain. I have learned that lesson many years ago. _After hearing their voices fade, Marinella stared blankly at the white wall in front of her. _I should of asked Cain to stay back with me…I have suffered in hospital beds for much too long._ The girl clenched the blanket, pulling it over her body, turning to the side. She sealed her eyes shut, trying to block out all the beeping of the monitors and random screams from outside her door. _I hate hospitals. Diego…_

* * *

The detective strolled out of the hospital, winking at each passing nurse. The high school girl next to him was sneering in disgust at his flirtatious matter.

"Are you jealous I'm not flirting with you?" Cain asked, raising an eye brow at her.

"Yuck! Like I would ever date someone like you," Ema mumbled, holding on to the strap of her pink bag, turning her head away from the man. Marinella's words echoed in the girl's head making her uncomfortably pull at her bag strap with a light blush across her cheek.

"What's wrong with you? Have a wedgie?"

The forensics fanatic blushed, pulling her skirt down, "NO! You obnoxious jerk!" The girl huffed, stomping out of the hospital, leaving the detective behind. Cain watched the girl angrily tread away, having no idea what just happened. _What did I do?_

The detective pushed the door open, feeling the nightly wind hit his body. He walked over to his motorcycle and leaned on the side of it. Letting out a stressful sigh, Cain dug through his pants pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Opening the top, he pulled out a stick with the tip of his lips and stuffed the container back in his pocket. Taking out a purple lighter, he flicked the igniter and lighted his cigarette. _I know how you don't like me smoking Principessa, but when I am worrying this much about you, I need a stick. _

Cain took a long drag, letting out a large puff of smoke. "I wasn't informed you took on smoking again, Knight." The detective kept the cigarette in his mouth, making it move up and down as he spoke, "I never gave up Eggy, and I just reduced my amount because Principessa doesn't enjoy the smell of nicotine."

Miles shrugged, and shook his head, "May I ask what you are doing here loitering in front of a hospital? I can assume visiting hours are over?"

"Si, I just left the room recently. I just need a stress reliever, and I can't just pick up a random girl in the streets you know."

"I was planning on paying Marinella a visit, but seeing how the hours are up, I should take my leave now." Edgeworth crossed his left hand and gave the detective a bow.

"You're picking up Principessa tomorrow right?" Cain asked, blowing out the smoke towards the prosecutor's direction.

Edgeworth waved his hand, letting out a cough. "I would appreciate it if you did not release your smoke in my face. To answer your question, yes I was planning to."

The detective dropped his finished cigarette on the ground and squished it with the heel of his shoe. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow than." Cain nodded toward the man, placing on his helmet. The prosecutor returned his nod, watching the detective speed off on his motorcycle, passing a red light on his way.

_Tomorrow is when the real investigation starts. _

**To be continued….**

_Free Talk__: I apologize once again, for taking such a long time to update. School really is time consuming. I really don't like this chapter that much, being stuck in the same setting does tend to make it difficult to write. Bit of information was revealed in this chapter. Mia's death is very hard to write, to tell you the truth I want to rush through her death. But I wouldn't do that, since that just calls for sloppy writing and I don't want readers to suffer through that. I will try to make it as interesting as possible, and to remind you again, I made Klavier three years older than he should be so he can fit the role I want him to play. And yes, I did add some Ema and Cain moments in there. Nothing official so don't get your panties in a knot, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, the next one will be better, hopefully ^^; Review please! ~_

**Translations**

**Principessa: Italian for princess**

**Fraulein: German for Miss**

**Herr: German for Mister**

**Ja: German for yes**

**Au revoir: French for Good Bye**

**Auf Wiedersehen : German for Good Bye**

**Merci: French for Thanks**

**Bonne nuit : French for Good Night**

**Oui: French for yes**

**Buonanotte : Italian for Good Night**


End file.
